Babylone
by Simply Kelp
Summary: Three strange occurrences happen at the Opéra Populaire, and they all centre around Mlle. Daae. PostALW’s PotO. Character death.


Title: Babylone  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Rating: pg-13  
Pairing: none, really, but I suppose Anti!E/C would fit…  
Summary: Three strange occurrences happen at the Opéra Populaire, and they all centre around Mlle. Daae. Post-ALW's PotO. Character death.  
Warning: Character death. (If your imagination is as overactive as mine, there can be slash of the Erik/Raoul variety, but it was not intentional)  
Note: I know a lot of people like Christine, but I do not at all. I hoped for Erik to be over her by the end.

---

After the scandal that surrounded the premier of _Don Juan Triumphant_, the Phantom had remained silent. It had taken several months to repair the Opéra Populaire, helped significantly by the funding of the Vicomte de Chagny. It was obvious that he would have rather not seen the Palais rebuilt, but for the sake of his Christine, he agreed.

Christine had become more popular than ever. Every night the opéra house was packed to see her perform. She had even received several proposals from young men. She had at first refused, perhaps out of loyalty to the vicomte, but then rumours began to spread that she was waiting for a higher bidder. Whether they were true, or not, Christine found that bidder in the Comte de Genouille. He was not a very pleasant fellow, but exceedingly rich.

Unfortunately for the young vicomte, Christine's heart was more inspired by jewels than professions of love. She left him with a tearful goodbye. (Her eyes remained perfectly dry, it was the vicomte's sweet blue eyes that welled with unwanted tears.) She still performed at the Opéra Populaire. The vicomte would occasionally come to watch her, wishing she had not left him.

In the opéra house, nothing is secret, so people were unsurprised when the Phantom heard of Christine's indiscretion. He had shown himself to the vicomte, in an attempt to express his sympathy that the wretched woman hurt another man. Several ballerinas were passing when this exchange occurred, alerting everyone to the reappearance of the dreaded Opéra Ghost. This occurrence may not have been that horrible, but it certainly was strange. No one had ever known the Phantom to show any shred of compassion, even to Christine. Perhaps there was some strange camaraderie in rejection that even the Opéra Ghost could not ignore.

The second time the Phantom made his presence known was much more forceful. Christine had just finished acting Marguerite for Gounod's _Faust_, when she entered her dressing room. It was not surprising to find bouquets of assorted flowers in her room, she was quite expecting that. What was surprising, however, was that a single red rose, tied with a black ribbon was sitting innocuously at her feet. She had picked it up, only to throw in back down with a scream. Written, quite plainly, on the ribbon was one word, written in red ink that reminded her of blood: _Babylone._

Christine was very hesitant to stay at the Opéra Populaire after that incident. It took much encouragement, and an increase in salary for her to consent. She was still very cautious, rarely ever walking alone, or without an assortment of good luck charms.

The third act was the most terrible by far. The cast was rehearsing for _Aida_. Christine, however, did not appear. This was most distressing to the managers, and cast because she had never been late to a rehearsal. After an hour of searching, they decided to begin practising without her.

It was all very well until they reached Christine's aria. At that point something white projected from the ceiling. It moved so fast, one could scarcely recognise what it was until it slowed down. Christine- she was hanged! The merciless loop wound round her small neck, black bruises had already appeared on her skin. Her expression was one of horror, though one could almost see a tinge of remorse in her lifeless eyes.

Tucked dutifully into the folds of her gown was an envelope. One look at the seal, and it was obvious who the letter was from: the Phantom. With shaking hands, Mme. Giry, the bravest of the company, took the envelope. She looked away as she broke the seal. Written inside, in red ink- ink that reminded the company of blood- was:

_Mystère, la grande Babylone, la mère des impudicités et des abominations de la terre._

---

The verse can be found in the Version Martin de 1774 of Revelation 17.5 It translates in the King James Version as: _Mystery, Babylon the Great, Mother of Harlots and Abominations of the Earth._


End file.
